


Protean - Challenge Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1104]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee made the mistake of challenging Tony to prove that he could make anything look good. Can McGee handle the results of that challenge?





	Protean - Challenge Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/09/2002 for the word [protean](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/05/09/protean).
> 
> protean  
> readily assuming different forms or characters;extremely variable.  
> changeable in shape or form,as an amoeba.  
> (of an actor or actress)versatile; able to play many kinds of roles.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #582 Stop.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Protean - Challenge Version

“Stop! Stop! I can't take it anymore.” McGee doubled over in a fit of laughter at the protean Tony.

McGee had made the mistake of challenging Tony to prove that he could make anything look good. It had been an offhand comment of Tony’s that he could make anything look good and McGee hadn’t been able to resist responding, prove it. That had led to Tony inviting McGee over to his apartment on one of their off days. 

Now, McGee was watching Tony put on ridiculous outfit after ridiculous outfit. At first, McGee had thought he could handle it watching Tony put on leather pants and a leather bustier, even though his pants had gotten tight watching him. That didn’t last long when Tony switched to an actual potato sack, clown costume, and full on princess gown in quick succession. 

Each outfit kept getting crazier and crazier than the last and it had McGee in stitches as he couldn’t stop laughing. He was laughing so hard that he was starting to have trouble breathing. Tony did actually make all the outfits look good, but the outfits themselves were so crazy that McGee really had no choice, but to laugh. 

Tony’s ability to change not only his looks, but his expression and body language to go with the outfit and make it look good made it clear to McGee why he was so good at undercover. He’d never quite understood until, now. McGee envied him a little, but he also had no desire to be able to pull off some of the outfits that Tony had just worn. 

McGee finally got Tony to stop changing outfits when he laughed so hard and frequently that it turned into coughing and gasping for breath. Tony quickly helped McGee get his breathing back under control before changing back into normal jeans and a button down shirt. 

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson about challenging me, Probie.” Tony winked as he sat down across from McGee.

**Author's Note:**

> There are 6 more days of stories so far. Wish me luck on writing more!
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
